Dire Animal
= Dire Ape = A dire ape stands about 9 feet tall and weighs from 800 to 1,200 pounds. Combat Dire apes attack anything that enters their territory, even other dire apes. If an opponent’s armor foils a dire ape’s attacks, the creature will attempt to grapple and pin, then rend the prone opponent. Rend (Ex) A dire ape that hits with both claw attacks latches onto the opponent’s body and tears the flesh. This attack automatically deals an extra 2d6+9 points of damage. Skills Dire apes have a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks and can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, even if rushed or threatened. = Dire Badger = These vicious creatures tolerate no intrusions. They cannot burrow into solid rock, but can move through just about any material softer than that. A dire badger usually leaves behind a usable tunnel 5 feet in diameter when burrowing unless the material it’s moving through is very loose. A dire badger is from 5 to 7 feet in length and can weigh up to 500 pounds. Combat Dire badgers attack with their sharp claws and teeth. Rage (Ex) A dire badger that takes damage in combat flies into a berserk rage on its next turn, clawing and biting madly until either it or its opponent is dead. It gains +4 Strength, +4 Constitution, and -2 AC. The creature cannot end its rage voluntarily. = Dire Bat = A dire bat has a wingspan of 15 feet and weighs about 200 pounds. Combat Dire bats swoop down upon unsuspecting prey from above. Blindsense (Ex) A dire bat uses echolocation to pinpoint creatures within 40 feet. Opponents still have total concealment against the bat unless it can actually see them. Skills Dire bats have a +4 racial bonus on Spot and Listen checks. These bonuses are lost if its blindsense is negated. = Dire Bear = The omnivorous dire bear usually does not bother creatures that try to avoid it, but will aggressively defend a kill or other source of food. It will not hesitate to rip apart anything that might contain something edible. A typical dire bear is 12 feet long and weighs as much as 8,000 pounds. Combat A dire bear attacks by tearing at opponents with its claws. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a dire bear must hit with a claw attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. = Dire Boar = Dire boars are omnivorous and spend most of their time rooting around, much as ordinary pigs do. They viciously attack anything that approaches them, however. Dire boars grow up to 12 feet long and weigh as much as 2,000 pounds. Combat A dire boar charges its opponent, trying to rip the target open with its tusks. Ferocity (Ex) A dire boar is such a tenacious combatant that it continues to fight without penalty even while disabled or dying. = Dire Lion = Dire lions are patient hunters, just like their smaller cousins, but apt to take on bigger prey. Dire lions grow to be up to 15 feet long and weigh up to 3,500 pounds. Combat A dire lion attacks by running at prey, leaping, and clawing and biting as it rakes with its rear claws. It often jumps onto a creature larger than itself. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a dire lion must hit with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can rake. Pounce (Ex) If a dire lion charges, it can make a full attack, including two rake attacks. Rake (Ex) Attack bonus +12 melee, damage 1d6+3. Skills Dire lions have a +4 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks. *In areas of tall grass or heavy undergrowth, the Hide bonus improves to +8. = Dire Rat = Dire rats are omnivorous scavengers, but will attack to defend their nests and territories. A dire rat can grow to be up to 4 feet long and weigh over 50 pounds. Combat Dire rat packs attack fearlessly, biting and chewing with their sharp incisors. Disease (Ex) Filth fever—bite, Fortitude DC 11, incubation period 1d3 days, damage 1d3 Dex and 1d3 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based. Skills Dire rats have a +8 racial bonus on Swim checks. Dire rats have a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks and can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, even if rushed or threatened. Dire rats use their Dexterity modifier for Climb and Swim checks. Fiendish Dire Rat These fiendish creatures are commonly summoned by the summon monster I spell. Combat Smite Good (Su) Once per day a fiendish dire rat can make a normal melee attack to deal 1 point of extra damage against a good foe. = Dire Shark = Dire sharks attack anything they perceive to be edible, even larger creatures. This monstrous fish can grow to a length of 25 feet and weigh more than 20,000 pounds. Combat Dire sharks bite with their powerful jaws, swallowing smaller creatures in one gulp. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a dire shark must hit with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can try to swallow the foe in the following round. Swallow Whole (Ex) A dire shark can try to swallow a grabbed opponent of up to one size smaller by making a successful grapple check. Once inside, the opponent takes 2d6+6 points of bludgeoning damage plus 1d8+4 points of acid damage per round from the shark’s digestive juices. A swallowed creature can cut its way out using a light slashing or piercing weapon by dealing 25 points of damage to the shark’s digestive tract (AC 13). Once the creature exits, muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. A Huge dire shark’s gullet can hold 2 Large, 8 Medium or Small, 32 Tiny, 128 Diminutive, or 512 Fine or smaller opponents. Keen Scent (Ex) A dire shark can notice creatures by scent in a 180-foot radius and can detect blood in the water at a range of up to 1 mile. Skills A dire shark has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. = Dire Tiger = Dire tigers prey on just about anything that moves. They will patiently stalk a potential meal, striking whenever the creature lets down its guard. Dire tigers grow to be over 12 feet long and can weigh up to 6,000 pounds. Combat A dire tiger attacks by running at prey, leaping, and clawing and biting as it rakes with its rear claws. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a dire tiger must hit with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can rake. Pounce (Ex) If a dire tiger charges, it can make a full attack, including two rake attacks. Rake (Ex) Attack bonus +18 melee, damage 2d4+4. Skills Dire tigers have a +4 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks. *In areas of tall grass or heavy undergrowth, the Hide bonus improves to +8. = Dire Weasel = Dire weasels grow to be up to 10 feet long and can reach a weight of 700 pounds. Combat Dire weasels stalk their prey in the dark and then leap on it, biting and clawing. Attach (Ex) A dire weasel that hits with its bite attack latches onto the opponent’s body with its powerful jaws. An attached dire weasel loses its Dexterity bonus to AC and thus has an AC of 12. An attached dire weasel can be struck with a weapon or grappled itself. To remove an attached dire weasel through grappling, the opponent must achieve a pin against the creature. Blood Drain (Ex) A dire weasel drains blood for 1d4 points of Constitution damage each round it remains attached. = Dire Wolf = Dire wolves are efficient pack hunters that will kill anything they can catch. Dire wolves are mottled gray or black, about 9 feet long and weighing some 800 pounds. Combat Dire wolves prefer to attack in packs, surrounding and flanking a foe when they can. Trip (Ex) A dire wolf that hits with a bite attack can attempt to trip its opponent (+11 check modifier) as a free action without making a touch attackor provoking an attack of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the opponent cannot react to trip the dire wolf. Skills A dire wolf has a +2 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, Move Silently, and Spot checks. *It also has a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks when tracking by scent. = Dire Wolverine = Dire wolverines grow to about 12 feet in length and can weigh as much as 2,000 pounds. Combat Dire wolverines attack opponents wantonly, fearing no other creatures. Rage (Ex) A dire wolverine that takes damage in combat flies into a berserk rage on its next turn, clawing and biting madly until either it or its opponent is dead. An enraged dire wolverine gains +4 Strength, +4 Constitution, and -2 AC. The creature cannot end its rage voluntarily. Skills A dire wolverine has a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks and can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, even if rushed or threatened. Category:Canavar